<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] In the Bastille &amp; Other Works by Nadzieja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935150">[Art] In the Bastille &amp; Other Works</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadzieja/pseuds/Nadzieja'>Nadzieja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All tender stuff, Art, Bastille - Freeform, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, First Time, Fluff, French Revolution, Gingerhaole's dtiys, Halloween, M/M, Merman Crowley, Sex Worker Crowley (Good Omens), Sketches, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Switching, They love each other, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadzieja/pseuds/Nadzieja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my slightly more mature art.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the Bastille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349949">Rude Notes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadzieja/pseuds/Nadzieja">Nadzieja</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Now, they have all the time in the world. He will keep this memory locked in the depths of his heart, where he can relieve it over and over. He will make it last forever.</em>
</p><p>[<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349949">From my Bastille Fic - Rude Notes</a>]</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Halloween's evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After I finished <a href="https://gingerhaole.tumblr.com/post/629803532107825152/its-time-for-another-halloween-dtiys-redraw-this"> @gingerhaole dtiys </a>, it struck me that my reference photo didn't involve any clothes and how much untapped potential that had so here we are;)</p><p>@gingerhaole dtiys, the alternative version</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Between Darkness and Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Together</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crowley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aziraphale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shape of water (coloured)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merman Crowley &amp; human Aziraphale captured in a tender moment (now in colour)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Dance to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanap"> hanap </a> and their lovely fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361073/chapters/69486990"> No Church in the Wild </a> ❤</p><p> <br/><i>The stem of the wineglass in Aziraphale’s hand snaps cleanly in two, but no one seems to hear it—every eye in the room is trained on the redheaded dancer sashaying to the gleaming silver pole, centre stage for all to see.</i></p><p>  <i>Oh, Aziraphale thinks faintly. Good lord.</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center"></div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center"></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't decide which one I liked more 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Thousand Kisses Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I rarely draw fanart for my own stories, I'm not sure why. <br/>This time for a change I've drawn a scene from the 3rd chapter of my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175919/chapters/69041640"> <i>Blow out All the Candles</i> </a> fic:)</p>
<p>
  <i>Once their breath evens out, Crowley leans on his left arm, and puts his right hand at the nape of Aziraphale's neck, bringing their foreheads together. The angel holds him by the waist, pressing closer and Crowley rolls his hips for the first time.</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Of Shadow and Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not nsfw, but I liked how this fluffy piece turned out, so I'm posting it here:)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's 💞</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Enraptured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When the absolutely amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau"> Naromoreau </a> asked me to draw an upcoming scene from her stunning fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260351/chapters/69252963"> Enraptured </a>, I was ECSTATIC. Not only I got to draw long haired Crowley BUT also gothic architecture!</p><p>The story features monk Aziraphale and demon Crowley, and the chapter featuring the art is now up! I highly recommend the story ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The very amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TawnyOwl95/pseuds/TawnyOwl95"> TawnyOwl95 </a>has written a companion fic - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30283356/chapters/74637780?show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=false#comment_408615858"> <i>In the Rain</i></a>, inspired by this art and it's everything I could have ever wanted! Please check it out:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hi, Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art for a story that's very much at the stage of pre-brainstorming? Maybe? I shall keep it a secret for now. It sat in my wips since forever and I've decided to finally finish it (also to try something a bit new).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Say hi to me<a href="https://teslatherat.tumblr.com/"> on tumblr (@teslatherat)</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>